The Ashtray and The Pom Routine
by ColorMeTechno
Summary: A love Triangle between one Jan Havoc, Roy Mustang, and a 15 year old girl named Heather.It is alos about Ashtrays and a Pom Routine


**The Ashtray and The Pom Routine**

BY: PsychoHeather( yeah thats me in the story XD)

Heather balled her hands into fists and took a defense pose and looked at the road ahead of her as she walks, thelong blonde strands of hair fell out of the spiked bun and brushing down in front of her face her overly larged sized black hoodie which dwarfs her body and blood red shorts.Her percing smokey silver stone grey eyes gleamed lightly in the demensishing light.Sweat tainted her brow her long pale legs battered and brusied from training and additional fighting.She slid her slender pale hands into the only pocket of the hoodie as she continued to walk waiting for the rain to come.The first few drops of rain started to fall as Roy Mustang walked along a road near the edge of the city. He stopped for a moment and opened the umbrella he had under his arm and kept walking. Roy looked up when he saw a figure in the road, he stopped about a foot from the figure noticing it was Heather, looking at her for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked, holding the umbrella forward a bit. "Its cold out."

"Is it against the law to walk?" Heather looked at him and smiles lightly before pulling her hood up over her head and shivered lightly looking at Roy."Shouldn't you be at the base or something Tasia.."

Roy frowned"Fine, do what you want." He smirked slightly. "Like you said,is it against the law to take a walk?" Roy leaned the umbrella handle against his shoulder and continued walking.

Heather walked along silently beside Roy"No.. well I hope its not against the law to take a walk, or I'd be dead by now.." she laughed lightly and nudged Roy gently with her elbow.

Roy glanced at her for a moment. "... That's an odd way of putting it." He looked back towards the road as the rain became a little heavier. "What happened to you? You look like you went through hell."

Heather laughed lightly"What happened to me.. well the usual Tasia training and a occasional unexpected fight.."

He frowned. "Tch, training for what?"

"Can't I just train?" she looks at him and shakes her head then looks away the mud clinging to her bare feet as she walked.

Roy shrugged and kept walking "It just seems odd to be out training now." He looked at her again. "And to be out training dressed like that."

"Soo.." Heather looked up at him "Why are you concerned about why im training,and what for, and being dressed like I am?" she laughs lightly.

Roy frowned. "I never said I was. I'm just asking why. Its strange." He kept his eyes on the road as they walked

"Right, and im the queen of England..." Heather continued to walk along with him the rain beating down much harder know than before.

"Tch, fine. Whatever." He moved the umbrella over so it covered Heather as well.

Heather pressed the hoodie closer to her body for more warmth her knees rubing togeather some as she walks with him beneath the umbrella"So hows Jan?"

Roy shrugged "He still hasn't died of lung cancer for one thing. Otherwise he's still the same as always."

Heather smiled warmly "That's good.."

"Yeah, everything pretty much the same as last time you dropped in."

"Really?" she moved closer to him and locked and arm with his loosely and in a friendly way.

"Really." Roy just disregarded it and continued walking

"Fun.." Heather laughed lightly and continued to walk listening to the rain as it got harder and thunder rumbled.

Roy glanced out from under the umbrella and up at the almost black sky. "The weather changed suddenly..." Roys eyes drifted back to the road ahead. "Its not really that fun... things are getting stranger around the office. You're staying away from there still, right?"

Heather nodded some and sighs lightly"Yes Sir, unfortunately I am..." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out at the bleak road ahead of them,a street lamp lighting the dim area.

Roy blinked blankly for a moment, and then looked at her. "Are you really so bored that you have to come hang around there for fun? Find some other people to harass during the day." Roy sighed and scratched his head

Heather looked over at him and laughed"you no it isnt as easy as you say it is bud... even though I just came from a friends house and we had an interesting conversation about a movie and what they were saying in it... once it sounded like Give milk to Faye.." she laughed some"We were watching it in Japanese..."

Roy stared blankly at her for a moment. "So that's what you do for fun? No wonder you come harass us all the time..." He smirked slightly and kept walking, glancing now and then at her to see her reactions

Heather laughed warmly at his comment and nudged his side lightly with her elbow then looked on forward"Yeah Im pretty sure thats why, you people just seem more interesting than everyone else." she then slpluttered as the harsh wind blew ran into her face she stood still and wiped her face of with her sleeves"Ick.."

The wind picked up, pulling the umbrella. Roy hoped it didn't flip inside out, that would just make his day. He kept trudging along the road, trying to avoid puddles. "Right, we're extremely interesting. Its my reason for living. Pssh" He rolled his eyes

Heather watched him try to avoid puddles she snicker and ran up and jumped into a large one right beside him causing mud mixed with water to splatter over the side of him."Well you are, and so are the few people friends I have... we have very interesting conversations."

Roy stopped and put up a hand, stopping the mud at least from splashing his face. "..." He lowered his hand and glared. Mustang had been making a point of keeping dry and clean to show up for work, it was the day he had to go to a conference with the Fuhrer. "Darn it Heather..." He shook his head and kept walking

She blinked she'd done something wrong she sighed she always does something wrong, she pulled off her outter shirt and began to walk along side of him and wipes off most of the mud allowing her self to get cold her skin turning a pink color."Sorry Tasia..." she then tossed the shirt into a near by trash can the black tank top she now wore was loose fitted and damp it also had a silver transmutation circle on it.

Roy stared at her blankly. "What do you think you're doing? You don't have to clean it." He reached for the shirt but it slipped out of his fingers and landed in the trash. He turned to her and took off his uniform jacket and held it out to her. "You wear it, you'll freeze otherwise." He himself wore a black t-shirt underneath, but the cold didn't seem to bother him

"No its alright I'll be fine Tasia..." Heather wrapped her own arms around her waist and continued to walk even without the umbrella, her hair plastering to her face her legs shivering. Heather was cold all the time anyways.

Roy picked up the pace and caught up with her. He reached forward and dropped the uniform jacket over her shoulders. "I told you to wear it, you're freezing." He walked next to her, holding the umbrella over the two of them.

"And I said I didn't need it.." she took it off of her shoulders and put it back on his"Besides I don't want Hawkeye getting the wrong idea and biting of mine or your head." she kept walking and laughed lightly"My friend wrote a song and she wanted me to review it she pulled a folded up pecie of paper out of her pocket and laughed as she looked at the contents.

Roy looked at her with a serious expression. "Riza would understand. Are you still upset about the mud?" He stopped suddenly, holding the jacket out over a large mud puddle. He kept a straight face. "Would it make you feel better if I muddied it myself?" He loosened his fingers slightly.

She looked over at him"No don't you must've had a reason to keep clean, and I screwed up but I tryed to fix it.." she stood looking at him she brnt down and grabbed the end of the jacket so it wouldn't touch the mud"And Why would I be upset about mud, I can always make more..." she laughed lightly and threw the end of the jacket over Roys shoulder."Fine..."

Roy frowned, leaving the jacket hanging over his shoulder. He put the umbrella back up straight over them and began walking again. He looked out at the road again, walking silently now "Did I make you cross with me..." SHe looked over at him"Im sorry If I have I didn't mean to.. you could've gotten dirty if you wanted to.." She linked her pinkey with his lightly as she then looked away.He shook his head. "No... you didn't. I thought you were the one who was mad" He let her link pinkies with him and continued walking like that with her.

She laughed warmly and looked up at him"I wouldn't get mad over that Tasia..." she looked ahead a t the aluminated military buliding"Do you want me to leave now?"Roy looked up at the building.

"It would be best if you left now." He paused for a moment, then continued walking foward. "But when has that ever stopped you before." He spoke to the guard at the door and stepped inside the buildling, shaking out the umbrella.

She thought too follow him and did so but remained quiet she knew that he knew she was there her hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans "I won't be in your way this time though..." she spoke only once that time as she began to walk down the hall way.

Roy pretended to disregard her the entire time they walked down the hall. Roy opened the door to his office and stepped inside, Havoc and Hawkeye were there already. They both stood up, and Riza frowned slightly when she saw Heather entering right behind Roy, both of them soaked from the rain.Heather didn't even glance at the other two she new the expression on both Rizas and Havocs face she didn't take a second glance at Roy She qalked silently to a chair in the coner of the room and sat down on it on her knees and yawned lightly.Roy threw the soaked jacket onto Havoc's face, just to annoy him. Jan twitched, having had a cigarrete in the mouth, the pulled the jacket off and checked for burns. Riza watched silently as Heather walked in and sat quietly. The Riza and Havoc were silent, looking blankly at each other and wondering why she was so quiet. Roy put his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

Heather stood up for a moment and pulled out the pecies of paper from her back pocket and sat back down and read them silently an occasional snicker came from her but nothing more. She then reajusted herself in the chair having her legs hang off one side and her head the other as she closed her eyes for a moment.Riza and Jan looked very disturbed for a moment, then went back to talking quietly as they were before Roy and Heather entered. They were discussing the military's latest move to quell some sort of fighting in the west. Roy kept his head on his desk and shook out the wet umbrella from before, dropping it on the ground. It was odd having so many people in the office yet it was still so quiet.Heather sighed lightly then turned on her side facing the back of the chair she curled up into a ball and yawned.She looked almost like a cat, she looked at the back of the chair for a moment before grabbing the top of the back and flipping it over with her in it.Heather hit the floor with a thud the chair now on top of her she moved her hand back and remained under the chair.

Roy twitched slightly at the noise, picking his head up slowly and glaring in Heather's direction. "I thought you were being quiet today..." He let his head drop back to the desk with a quiet thud, "What exactly are you doing?" He sighed, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Jan stared blankly with the cigarette dangling, and Riza just stared.

"Keeping myself occupied..." the chair shifted a bit as she moved around beneath the chair she then hit the floor again with a smack her faced pressed against the floor. A light agitated groan came from her as blonde hair sliped out from beneath the chair"And I am being quiet, the chair made the noise when it hit the floor... Im not Isaac Newton or God or someone..." she then went quite.

Jan turned and looked out the window, suddenly very interested in a cloud outside He tried not to laugh out loud. Riza looked down at the sheets of paper she was holding. Roy let out a long, exasperated sigh, "Heather, that's not being quiet... that's... I don't know what it is. But first of all it looks wrong, second of all its noisy. Why don't you and your new friend chair sit up properly." He knocked his head lightly against the desk a few times.

Heather did not set the chair back up but simply moved under it quite quickly so she was now next to him she looked out from beneath the chair and up at him"Why are you banging your head against the desk, thats louder than I am and Its constant?" she gazed up at him still mostly under the chair."And How does me being under a chair look wrong, its not like my legs are sticking out from beneath it and me making thrusting motions and moaning..."

Roy stopped banging his head against the desk and picked it up, sitting up straight. He reached forward and tipped the chair off of her. "I wasn't that loud... not as loud as a chair moving around on the ground." At the wrongness comment Jan burst out laughing, stifling it with his hand. Roy frowned, an eyebrow twitching slightly.

"You know, sitting down in a chair is a privilege, not a right." He opened the drawer in his desk and took out a glove, pulling it on. "They chair just may disappear if you can't use it correctly"

She blinked a bit at him threatening to take the chair away she tilted her head to one side."Sitting in a chair is a privilege..."

Heather blinked a bit more and watched him slide the glove onto his hand. She then stood up and picked up the chair and sat down in it cross-legged she moved about for a moment then fell off of it and pulled out from beneath the cushion a cd player she then put the head set on and clambered back into the chair and turned the music on.Roy's eyebrow twitched more and more the more noise she made.

"Just... sit... in... the... chair." He took the glove off, not feeling like making a chair bonfire in his office. Higher-ups tended to look down on things like that. Roy put the glove back in the drawer and put his head on the desk again.

Riza looked over at them. "Excuse me Colonel, but if you're finished can you do some actual work today?" Roy sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring her.

Heather did liked to annoy but the music was kept to a low roar but it was still heard the song was clearly Japanese but she herself was american. She closed her eyes while her head was down for a moment but then tilted it back and she beganto bobb her head to the song, and sung it silently to herself. Her fingers tapped lightly on the chairs armrests.Riza got up, leaving the papers on the desk and left. Jan tossed the jacket from before on the desk as well and followed suit after Riza glared pointedly at him. Roy opened his eyes to watch them go.

Roy frowned slightly, "Where are you two going?" Riza saluted before she left. "To report to the Fuhrer." Havoc nodded in agreement. Roy frowned more deeply. "You remember to watch what you say around him." They nodded and left. Mustang turned his glance to Heather, glaring slightly at hear. "Now look what you did" he spoke quietly on purpose so she couldn't hear over the music.

She looked over at him watching his mouth move she saw what he was say she stood up and turned the music off and put the player on his desk and moved to the corner that she was in before and just sat there staring at the wall. She thought for a moment then stood up and headed for the door, whats the use of being here if no one wants you here.Roy blinked blankly as she started to leave. He stood up and took the player from his desk and followed her to the door. "You forgot this." He scratched his head and looked at her.

"And where are you headed off to? Reporting to the Fuhrer as well?" Mustang smirked slightly.

"I found it in one of your chairs." she leaned back looking at him dully"So I must assume that it is someones here." she put her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she looked at him"Going some place other than here apparently I make to much noise and I shouldn't be here so... if not needed why not leave?"

Roy glanced at the player again, wondering who it could belong to. He shrugged then looked back at her with his usual expression.

"You're noisy, but not as bad today." Roy walked back to the desk and picked up the umbrella from before. He walked slowly back to the door and handed it to her. "If you insist on going take this. It may rain again." Roy walked back to his desk and sat behind it, reading through some papers. If she wanted to leave he wasn't going to make her stay, but in truth he really didn't mind it when she was around.

She watched him a bit she knew he wouldn't stop so she thought otherwise. She leaned against the wall and opened the umbrella and played with it a bit then closed it and put it down. She then walked out and went to see if Riza and Jan actually went to see the Fuhrer she wanted to see what this guy looked like anyway.She walked on looking about in radom rooms until she came upon one with Riza and Jan in it she stayed outside of the cracked door and looked in watching silently.Riza and Jan stood at attention in front of the Fuhrer's desk. The large chair behind the desk was turned away from them. A voice came from the chair.

"So basically," A voice began, "there's no nothing new starting on the front, and nothing new came up in Central."

Riza nodded, "Hai, Fuhrer, nothing new to report." Jan remained silent, now without a cigarette. The chair spun around and the Fuhrer spoke to them directly, in a quiet voice that wasn't meant to carry. Riza shook her head in response, as did Havoc. The Fuhrer turned back around and the two headed for the door to leave.She then paniced _'nowhere to go, nowhere to go!' _someone watched her from the sidelines and smirked evily they ran up and pushed her from behind at the door so the door flew open and she was laying on the floor face first she didn't even take the time to remember where she was just that she was angry and whoever pushed her was dead

**" SON OF A BITCH!" **Heather cursed into the floor quite loudly as she sat herself up.

Riza stared blankly and Havoc jumped slightly, the Fuhrer turned back around. All three stared at the girl that had suddenly burst into the room and fallen on the floor. Riza stepped forward and offered a hand to help her up. Jan automatically went for a cigarette, but stop when he remembered where he was. The Fuhrer stared.

"And who is this?" asked the Fuhrerquietly.

Havoc scratched the back of his head. "Her name is Heather, sir. She had an appointment with the Colonel. Must've gotten lost."

She looked about and blushed slightly out of embarrassment she stood up and bowed politely to the Fuhrer"I apologized for my sudden intrusion Sir, it was an accident." she then lifted her head and stood silently her hands clasped in front of her over her lap she stood straight up.She was being quiet polite and behaving herself.

The Fuhrer stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Its no problem. Accidents happen all the time. Don't worry about it."

Riza saluted then took Heather by the elbow leading her out of the room. Jan followed behind, breathing a sigh of relief that the Fuhrer didn't react badly to her. Once in the hall Havoc closed the door and looked at Heather with a serious expression.

"What was that all about?" asked Havoc.

"It was an accident someone pushed me in." Heather looked at Havocwith a serious expression.

The man that pushed her was standing off behind a wall and watching them.Her pupils contracted she turned her head towards the man, he had black hair and glasses and was holding papers.

" You've got some nerve you **prick!**" said Heather more pissed off, the man gulped"What do you have some **grudge** against me or something!" Heather glared at the man the man hands sliding into her pockets.

"Im sorry" mumbled the man.Jan shrugged and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. He and Hawkeye watched as Heather walked down the hall to tell off some random officer. They looked at each other and shrugged, neither recognized him. After a bit they walked by, Riza taking Heather's elbow once more and leading her away. "Now let's leave the nice officer who's going to be in a lot of trouble later alone, and head to your appointment." she said, falsely sweetly. Jan smirked slightly at the guy, who turned and headed quickly in the opposite direction

She scrunched up her nose and walked along beside Riza silently, she then pulled her elbow away from Riza but not rashly. She walked a bit further away from them but still on the side of the she yawned lightly as she kicked a near by chair she headed for Roys office door and took one hand out of a pocket and opened the door she walked in carelessly and went to go sit down in the chair that she was messing around with before her hands now behind her head.Riza smiled slightly.

"I think that particular man works in the office three down from the Fuhrers, doesn't he Havoc?" commented Riza, Jan nodded slowly. "Just wondering" Hawkeye said.

She said this loud enough for Heather to hear. They followed her back into Roy's office. The Colonel turned to watch them file back in, disregarding Heather for the time being he looked at Hawkeye and Havoc.

"How'd it go?" Jan shrugged, "Ask her." He nodded towards Heather. Roy looked at her with a slight look of confusion.

"What?" Heather blinked a few times as she stared lazily out the window of the building and sighed lightly."I got pushed into the room when apparently they were about to leave..." she sighed lightly"I cursed loudly and sat my self back up and stood, I was polite and apologize." she then ran her nails over the armrest she did hear Rizas comment"But i might get reported none the less for yelling at the **bastard **who pushed me in who apparently.." she glanced over at Riza her eyes stone cold"works in the office three down from the Fuhrer."

Roy frowned a bit more than his usual expression. "How did he react to it? Was he angry?"

Jan shook his head. "Hawkeye covered it pretty well." he stated.

Roy sat back in his chair and smirked. "Well, things are never dull when you're here, Heather."

He yawned a bit. Riza kept a straight face when Heather repeated where the man worked. She looked at a picture on the wall as innocently as possible.She then looked away from Riza and out the window, she was usually a good enough person to get along with but if Riza pushed it she'd snap. She nods lightly to what Roy said the shrugged lightly as she watched a few birds flutter by, her nails going back to work on the armrest of the chair.Jan looked from Riza to Heather, smoking silently. He looked slightly confused, then looked out the window along with Heather.

Hawkeye got up. "I have to go now. Excuse me." She left quickly before Roy could say anything.

Colonel leaned his elbows on the desk and sighed. "Today's so boring... " He looked from Havoc to Heather. "You both are unusually quiet today..."

Heather wasn't even paying any attention to what Roy had just said, she walked to the widow and opend it and sat down on the sill bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin upon her knees. She looked down and watched what was going on below, she sighed lightly and closed her eyes as she teetered slightly back-and-forth

"Heel, toe.. heel toe..' Heather mumbled some.

Roy watched her silently for a moment. Havoc stood up to get her off of the windowsill, but Mustang motioned for him to sit back down.

Roy stared at her. "Just what are you doing?" The Colonel asked, watching as she rocked back and forth. "You know, suicide isn't the answer... besides I don't think this sill is high enough up to really do the job completely." He smirked slightly, just messing around with her.

She scoffed slightly at Roys remark, she looked down at her feet

"Heel toe heel.." she blinked a bit then fell backwards into the room"Heel toe heel, hurkey cross kick..." she blinked a bit then giggled"Heel toe heel, hurkey cross kick. Around the world, stomp stomp!" she then tilted her head to one side"Around the world stomp stomp!" she patted her stomach some.

Out of instinct, Roy kicked the floor, sending his chair rolling over to where she was as she fell. She fell backwards into his lap instead of onto the floor. He picked her up off of his lap and set her down.

"You're insane." Mustang rolled his chair back to his head and sighed. Jan watched and smirked, taking a slow drag from his cigarette.

"What I remember a dance routine that my friend Holly taught me and now I'm insane, I have to remember the stupid dance routine by the way thank you." she put her hands on her hips and looked at Roy then over at Jan"Ashtray..." she said to Jan as she noticed some of the ashes falling to the floor.

Roy leaned his chin on his hand and looked back at Heather.

"How interesting. Its an odd dance. Will you be performing for the residents of the local Asylum?" asked Roy.

Havoc continued watching the two, then blinked blankly as he was addressed. "Ash... tray?" Jan looked at the floor realizing what she was talking about. "Oh! Right!" He jumped, causing more ashes to fall and grabbed for the ashtray.

Roy shook his head and sighed."No Im serious, we have those stupid little uniforms and everything.." Heather looked at Roy and shook her head then went to go pick up the ashes and throw them away. She then glanced over at Roy"And besides, why would I show you guys ,you'd throw in stupid criticism."


End file.
